


Hello, I love You

by cissues



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissues/pseuds/cissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look at the phone in your hand.  Tavros’ name is already highlighted on your contact list, ready to dial.  You sigh softly, placing the phone against your forehead as you try to straighten yourself out a bit.  Maybe you should wait.  Maybe you should do this in person.  Maybe he’ll freak out...<br/>it’s too late.  You’ve already hit call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, I love You

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic based on the song Hello, I Love You by Ima Robot, which is by far one of my favourite songs simply because of how ridiculous it is. This is also one of my first Homestuck fics so yeah woo let's go

You tap your long fingers against your leg. You aren’t nervous... well, you are a bit, but that feeling is mostly dulled by the two bowls you just smoked coupled with the shot of whisky from your parent’s liquor cabinet. You’re not even sure what you’re going to say and you’re nervous with just winging it because you know you’re going to say something stupid, and usually you don’t mind when you say something stupid, but in this circumstance it’s kind of important that you don’t.

You look at the phone in your hand. Tavros’ name is already highlighted on your contact list, ready to dial. You sigh softly, placing the phone against your forehead as you try to straighten yourself out a bit. Maybe you should wait. Maybe you should do this in person. Maybe he’ll freak out...  
it’s too late. You’ve already hit call.

Catching your bottom lip in-between your teeth, you listen to the dial tone taunt you. There’s one ring, another, then another... it goes on and on and you feel like you’re going to get stuck in this loop for a while until finally there’s a click and the soft voice of your best bro and love interest cracks through the speaker.

“Hey! You’ve reached my phone... Tavros Nitram’s, that is. Uh, leave a message or something Thanks!”

Oh god, he’s so cute.

Just talk to him, tell him how you feel...

“Hey, Tavbro,” You start your message, an accidental smile slips onto your lips. It seems even his voicemail message has you hooked. “I got something to motherfucking say to you.” The wording sounds strict, but you’re still smiling and it sounds gratefully sweet.  
“Tav, I think you’re really motherfucking great, seriously... I haven’t met a motherfucker who’s greater than you. You’re better than motherfucking butter on bread, bro. I’d give up all the bread in China for you!”  
You take a deep breath, calming yourself before you go on with food analogies.

“So, basically I’m just saying that... well, that you’re pretty much the most important guy to me and that, y’know... I love you.” You stare at the wall ahead of you, jaw a little slack at how easily that slipped out. You wonder if you can backpedal at all because suddenly you’re feeling really uneasy about all of this, but you know there’s no going back now.  
“Anyway, I’m sure you’re real motherfucking busy, y’know... doing that roleplaying or any of that other motherfucking cool shit that you do. So, yeah. I’m in motherfucking love with you, bro. That’s it. Call me back.”  
Then you slam the phone shut as quickly as possible.  
Fuck that was painful.

Tavros doesn’t get back to you for a couple days. He doesn’t even talk to you or message you or leave you a note and you’ve sort of stopped eating, partly because you’ve lost your appetite and also partly because you lost your will to live. You’re pretty much high this entire time and you get in trouble for draining an entire bottle of scotch. It’s weird how dramatically one message could affect you. It’s not like Tavros would stop talking to you. He’s your best bro... even if your feelings were unrequited, he’s not going to shut you out completely.  
At least you hope.

One the fourth and a half day, you hear an insistent knock at your door. It sounds angry and violent and you don’t really want to answer it to avoid getting murdered, but suddenly there are shouts in the pre-pubescent voice that will never drop that belongs to your best friend. You can vaguely make out the enraged cries of “GAMZEE, YOU COMPLETE ASS!”  
Well shit.

You just sort of stare at the door for a moment before lunging towards the handle and yanking it open. Tavros falls forward a little in his wheelchair, but it does not falter his infuriated frown and red cheeks. “I am going to personally knock your skull in.” He grinds out as he wheels himself into the house. “Why in, uh... hell would you ever think that leaving that... message on my phone was a good idea?! My dad found it. He grounded me. I finally snuck out this afternoon. I had to call Vriska to run me over here.”  
You blink, attempting to take this all in with your weed-addled mind. Wait, so he wasn’t angry at you for your confessing your love, just for confessing it where his dad could see? So...  
“The message.” You blurt out. Tavros sobers up, avoiding your insistent gaze. “W-what, uh, about it?” He asks, his voice going down several whole octaves and many levels. It was now barely a whisper.  
“What did you motherfucking think?”  
He licked his lips, still averting his gaze. “I, uh... liked it.”  
You can feel your heart pounding. “Motherfuck... really?”  
Finally he lifts his brown eyes to meet your own bluish-purple ones. “Yeah. I, uh, I’ve been meaning to, uh... tell you something along those lines, as well.”  
You can feel your eyes widen. So you’ve been basically drinking and smoking yourself into a stupor because of your best friend’s stupid fucking dad? You honestly have no idea what to do. What does this mean? He likes you, too. He motherfucking likes you.  
The next course of action should be obvious, you think.  
Kiss the girl.

You walk slowly over to your friend, your slinky body shaking a little as you move your foot next to his on his little footrest. You balance yourself with your other foot and clutch his arm rests, leaning in slowly to rest your forehead against his for a moment. “You have no motherfucking idea, Tav. I’m so... fuck. I’m so happy you said that.”  
Your eyes are closed but you can feel arms moving around your waist as you bring your knee to rest next to his thigh. You can feel his fingers running against the thin shirt you’re wearing as you lean down to press your lips to his in an action that you’ve been fantasising about for longer than you can remember (which, honestly, is not that long.)

The two of you stay like that, simply kissing innocently before he pulls back, a little noise escaping from his throat before he murmurs, “I, uh... I love you, too, Gamzee.”


End file.
